Season 1 episodes
01. Something Wicca This Way Comes 1998-10-07 calendar Three sisters living in San Francisco discover that they are witches. Prue learns that she possesses telekinetic powers, Phoebe learns that she has the power to see into the future and Piper learns that she is able to stop time. 02. I've Got You Under My Skin 1998-10-14 calendar Trudeau and Morris conduct a manhunt for a suspect who is abducting women. They are unaware that he is really an evil being who feeds off women's beauty - and has just set his sights on one of the Halliwell sisters. Meanwhile, Phoebe experiments with her power regardless of her sisters' disapproval. 03. Thank You For Not Morphing 1998-10-21 calendar Long-lost dad visits the Halliwell sisters and Prue is skeptical about his intentions. Phoebe sets up a secret meeting with her father and is startled by a vision of her father and the Book of Shadows. 04. Dead Man Dating 1998-10-28 calendar After a thug kills a young Chinese man in order to stage his own death, the victim's spirit seeks out Piper's help in order to get his body buried before evil beings can claim it. Meanwhile, Phoebe finds works as a psychic; and Prue warms up to the idea of spending her birthday with Andy. 05. Dream Sorcerer 1998-11-04 calendar Prue is targeted by a dream sorcerer, who tries to kill women who spurn him by invading their dreams; Piper and Phoebe work together to cast a love spell. 06. Wedding From Hell 1998-11-11 calendar The sisters suspect that a demon is posing as a bride-to-be so that the groom will impregnate her. 07. The Fourth Sister 1998-11-18 calendar A young teen witch wants in with the Halliwell clan but finds trouble when her mentor (Rebekah Carlton) is seeking the Halliwell's magic. Also: Piper and Phoebe cast their hearts on the the same handyman. 08. The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts 1998-11-25 calendar Prue casts a truth spell on Andy to find out how he really feels about her and a vision has Phoebe looking for the next victim of a serial killer who reveals a ugly feature upon confrontation. 09. The Witch Is Back 1998-12-16 calendar Prue releases a warlock who was trapped in an old locket and the Halliwells conjure up the woman resonsible for putting him there: the first witch in their family. Andy investigates how Rex and Hannah might be involved with the being's arrival. 10. Wicca Envy 1999-01-13 calendar Rex tries to in vain to frame Prue for stealing a tiara by manipulating the thoughts of her sisters and the police. Piper and Leo explore new love. 11. Feats of Clay 1999-01-20 calendar Prue agrees to auction off an urn that Phoebe's old flame acquired while in Egypt. Who knew it would turn out to be stolen and cursed? Meanwhile, Phoebe tries to reignite the old flame and Piper tries to help a co-worker. 12. The Wendigo 1999-02-03 calendar A man saves Piper from a beast that also killed his fiancée. The attack prompts Andy to team up with an FBI agent to investigate the creature. Matters are made worse when it is discovered that the beast takes on a human form during the day. Meanwhile, Phoebe has the task of trying to prove that a mother's kidnapped daughter is still alive. 13. From Fear To Eternity 1999-02-10 calendar The Halliwells' late mother warns them about a potential threat, Phoebe must contend with job issues and Piper's superstitions interfere with her love life. 14. Secrets and Guys 1999-02-17 calendar The sisters receive a message for help from a kidnapped boy with powers, but they don't know who or where he is. Meanwhile, Phoebe finds out the true identity of Leo when he returns for a visit. 15. Is There a Woogy in the House? 1999-02-24 calendar After an earthquake releases a shadow deamon into the Halliwell household, Phoebe finds herself under the control of the "Woogyman," and Prue and Piper must fight to stay alive and find a way to banish the Woogyman in order to free Phoebe. 16. Which Prue Is It, Anyway? 1999-03-03 calendar A magical warrior hunts Prue in order to restore his own power; Prue casts a spell in an effort to increase her power but succeeds in creating two clones instead. 17. That '70s Episode 1999-04-07 calendar The sisters travel back to the 1970s in an effort to prevent their mom from making a pact with a warlock, but their trip is interrupted when the girl's mother and grandmother mistake them for warlocks. 18. When Bad Warlocks Go Good 1999-04-28 calendar Prue comes to the aid of man who is trying to escape his evil family and his own dark nature. 19. Blind Sided 1999-05-05 calendar Prue tries to help a young boy being kidnapped by Grimlocks and a reporter plays witness to her powers. Phoebe seeks out the help of one of the Grimlock's old victims in an effort to find where the missing children are being taken; Piper learns that her boyfriend is willing give up a job in Beverly Hills to stay with her and Andy finally learns of Prue's powers. 20. The Power of Two 1999-05-12 calendar An evil ghost looking for revenge agains the people who killed him disrupts the Halliwell house and Prue and Phoebe must deal with it. 21. Love Hurts 1999-05-19 calendar Leo returns to ask Piper for help when he tries to protect a woman that is being hunted by a demonic being. 22. Deja Vu All Over Again 1999-05-26 calendar With only their deaths to end the dangerous time loop, the sisters are forced to relive the same day over and over again. Category:Episodes